


The Fallen Knight

by AngloSamurai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grey Jedi, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Loss of the Force, Slow Burn, The Walking Dead/Star Wars crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngloSamurai/pseuds/AngloSamurai
Summary: A Jedi Knight returning home accidentally comes out of hyperspace above Earth and crash lands near Hershel's farm a couple of weeks before Season 2 starts. With his connection to the force briefly lost, the Knight is lost on a strange planet with no way of contacting the Jedi Order. Taken in by the Greene family, he busies himself helping out around the farm whilst attempting to keep his actual identity hidden from the world around him. Soon, things on the quiet farm will be overturned by the arrival of Rick's group and the story goes from there....AU from season 2 onwards.





	1. Fallen

_Hyperspace_

Jedi Knight Alec was bored, the hyperspace journey between Naboo and Coruscant was taking far longer than he expected. The normally active new made Knight would rather be actually flying, than sitting around waiting. Staring ideally out of his cockpit window, the reinforced glass reflecting the tell-tale blue and white streams of hyperspace travel. He pulled his standard issue Jedi cloak closer around his body, his twin lightsabres poked out of his travel pack, the damn things dug into his skin when he was sat down in his cramped cockpit, the hilts were a chestnut brown colour, inlayed with interlinked patterns of silver stars, twisting their way around the hilts. He was clad in a brown leather tunic, matching with his boots and thick linen trousers. His breath fogged up the cockpit window slightly, he rolled his eyes ' _one lucky shot from that one damn pirate that wanted to try his luck and now I’m colder than a wampa on Hoth.'_

He rolled his cloak up over his hand and used it to rub the fog off the screen, revealing his reflection briefly. To most he would be considered handsome with thick chestnut coloured hair neatly combed back and kept trimmed, he would have a sharp jawline covered in a light dusting of stubble. Force, it gets colder and colder the longer I’m in here. Suddenly, a message from his astromech popped up on his star fighters screen.

“R8 what do you mean the hyperspace rings are dropping us out of travel! Check the clamps!” Another message soon popped up, interspaced by worried beeps from the back of his cockpit. Alec made a quick analyse of the fighter’s status, the hyperspace coordinates were right weren’t they? On checking again, he realised he had inputted the wrong number, he sighed in relief, nothing wrong then, just his own stupid mistake. He rolled his eyes: “Just get us to the destination R8, we’ll make another jump as soon as we’re clear.”

The streams of light began to fade, as he slipped back into real space. The planet he had mistakenly jumped to was floating in front of him. It was a planet not unlike Naboo, covered in ocean and landmasses. Alec frowned, something was off about this planet, it did not feel…right. He reached out briefly through the glowing tendrils of the living force, probing the planet for answers to his questions. Then it hit him. Wave after wave of darkness, fear, pain, suffering and death, crashed into the shields Alec had built around his mind, they overwhelmed them, suffocating him in the dark, pain he had never known lanced through his skull. His dark blue eyes widened briefly before they rolled back into his head and he slumped into his seat, his head falling forwards towards the controls, pushing the fighter forwards. R8 beeped in alarm and attempted to take over. The fighter began to accelerate towards the planet, aimed at one of the larger continents, R8 quickly detached the hyperspace rings, ejecting them with a hiss. The fighter was quickly entering the atmosphere. R8 let out a series of panicked beeps, the fighter finally handing over control to him. The droid attempted to pull the fighter out of its dive, it was slowing down, but at the pace of a slug as it careened towards the ground. The ground was quickly rushing up towards the fighter, passing by a house of some form as it clipped some trees going down before colliding with the ground, sending clumps of mud and grass flying everywhere as it skipped through the undergrowth. Alec was thrown out of the cockpit as R8 initiated crash landing protocols. Thrown clear of the wreckage, with his pack next to him, Alec lay unconscious, a cut along the back of his head seeping blood. The fighter continued careening through the forest, eventually disappearing into the bush. 

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Earth_

Beth and Maggie Greene, made their way through the forest surrounding their Father’s farm, carefully following the trail of upturned debris and scorch marks. They did not know what to expect. “Maggie, what do you think we’ll find? This doesn’t look like something Walkers would do…and Dad could have waited until morning to send us out” Beth spoke in her soft voice, brushing a strand of her blonde hair from out of her eyes. “I don’t know Beth, just keep an eye and ear out for anything, but it must have been important for Dad to send all of us out” came the response. Two pairs of eyes, one bright blue, the other brown roamed around the area, as they slowly picked their way through the battered undergrowth. Beth was the first to spot him, her eyes widening. “Maggie, look there!” She pointed a trembling hand at what she had spotted.

There sprawled out in the undergrowth was the body of a man, he was dressed oddly, in some form of robe with an oddly designed bag lying not far from him, Maggie put her hand on the knife she took from the house, holding the hilt carefully, in case the man was not quite dead, or in other words, one of them, the walking corpses that now plagued Earth. “I think he’s still alive Maggie, look he’s breathing” Beth pointed out as a small mist rose from the man’s mouth, his chest gently rising and falling. “Yeah, grab his bag, I’ll take him” Maggie responded “Oh Dad is gonna love this” she chuckled as she bent down to pick up the man, who weighed more than he looked. She let out a huff and she lifted the man in her arms and threw him over her shoulder. Beth meanwhile went over to where the odd bag was laying, two handles that looked oddly like a hilt of some form of weapon poked out from the covering. She furrowed her brow and she knelt to grasp one of them in her hand, the device looked like a decorated torch, she gently traced one of her fingers along the pattern of silver stars and a small smile broke out on her face as she truly appreciated the art and beauty of the torch like things. There looked to be some form of power button on the side of it, she moved her finger towards it about to press the button when suddenly Maggie called for her “Beth come on, let’s go!”. She sighed and brushed her hair back from her eyes again, and tucked the things back inside the bag, flipping the cover over and locking it shut with the clasp on the cover and turning to walking after her older sister. She pondered on what they had found 'Who is this man?' She had a feeling that he was not like them, but yet somehow alike. 


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds himself trapped in an unexpected predicament.

Darkness, that was all there was around him. Every time he tried to reach out to the force, he was repelled by something, throwing him backwards. He began to panic; how could he survive without access to the force? He was surely doomed, from what he remembered before he passed out, this was a planet awash with the dark side and it appeared to be drowning, in death and fear. He tried once again to tap into his force powers, but was once more blasted across the dark expanse of his mind, landing with an ‘Oof’ as the wind was knocked out of him. He pushed himself to his feet once more, trying to calm himself. Centring his mind like his master taught him, he imagined himself to be standing in a peaceful field, he blinked, and there he was.

A gentle breeze brushed past him, caressing his hair. Medium length green grass fluttered in the wind, the sun shone down on him, but he felt no heat, no warmth. Normally when he meditated there was more than this, birds and other animals would be around, the living force personified into what he believed it would look like. But there was nothing. Just the sound of the gentle breeze, then he turned. Where normally, there would be the bright pulsating bright orb that was his connection to the force, there was instead a writhing mass of black, oily like matter, pulsating like a corrupted heart in the middle of the field. It was like some horrible monstrosity had crawled its way out of some forgotten Sith tomb into his head. This he knew was what was preventing him from using his force abilities. He slowly paced his way over to the writhing mass of darkness. As he got closer, cold tendrils of fear began to worm their way into his head, he gritted his teeth and pressed onwards and the tendrils turned into a gale. He soon was beginning to have to lift one leg at a time with all the strength he could muster to move forward, stretching out his arm he reached for the darkness and just as he was about to press against it one of the arms slapped him back and he went flying across the meadow into a tree. With a resounding crack, he slammed into the trunk.

As fingers of darkness crept across his vision, he heard an angelic melody floating across the meadow towards him. He blinked, once then twice, and there drifting towards him was a small orb of light, from it came the smell of tea and the most beautiful voice Alec had ever heard. He stumbled to his feet clutching his side, hobbling over to the orb, he gently brushed his fingers over it and his vision blacked out again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alec’s eyes opened once more to the sight of two of the most gorgeous blue eyes staring down at his own stormy blue eyes. He blinked twice and took a large shuddering breath, feeling his body begin to function normally. He tried to speak but he coughed instead. His mouth felt like the deserts of Tatooine. “Oh, you’re probably thirsty!” a soft voice came from the direction of the pair of eyes, they disappeared briefly, then returned as a soft hand held his chin and a cup was pressed against his mouth. He gulped down the water like a dying man, not caring if some spilt over, the cold liquid feeling like the best thing in the whole galaxy at that very moment, relieving the aching throb of thirst in his throat and washing away the sand like texture that his tongue had taken on. Once he had drained the cup he tried to speak again, nothing came out, he coughed once and managed to get out a few syllables “Than…k yo…u” he coughed again, his mouth getting used to movement again. The two blue eyes crinkled in amusement and a tinkling laugh reached his ears “We thought we had lost you before today, we found you out cold back in the woods some three days ago, odd place to be in times like these”.

Three days, three Sith damned days. That was how long he had been out. He shook his head to clear it and blinked again, his eyes having finally adjusted to the light streaming through the window. The rest of the room came into the focus, as did the girl whose eyes captivated him. She was human, that was a relief, easier to communicate with one’s own race. She was blonde and had one of the most angelic faces he had ever seen on his travels, it definitely fit with the voice he had heard when he was trapped in his own head.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. He had lost the force, it was gone. Where normally he could hear the force whispering to him, gently prodding him in the right direction, it was just silent and it felt like a void had been opened up in his heart and all that was left was the cold. His hand flew to his chest instantly, making contact with bare skin and his breathing began to increase in rate, his pupils dilated and he began to panic again. His arm lashed out and clamped onto the nearest thing, in this case the girls arm. Her eyes widened briefly as he started to hyper ventilate, “Hey, hey stay with me, you’re safe now” She rested her free hand on his shoulder, the brief touch warming him up. Alec gulped, choking back a few sobs that had threatened to well up ‘ _I am a Jedi Knight, there is no emotion there is peace_ ’, he recited the code a few times in his head, his breathing returning to normal. He cracked a small grin “Sorry about that, one tends to panic when waking up in unknown places” his Corusanti accent was still there but his voice was hoarse from a lack of use, it would be a couple of hours before he’d be back to his normal charming self. “Let’s start again shall we, I’m Alec, a pleasure to meet you”. The girl blushed ever so slightly, “I’m Beth, you’re in my dad’s farmhouse. You were on his land when we found you so we brought you in. There was a fairly nasty scratch on the back of your head.”

He moved the hand from his chest to the back of his head, absent mindedly rubbing the closed cut, ‘ _that would scar soon, just another one to add to the collection’._ “Well you have my thanks Beth, did you find anything else with me?” ‘ _One can only hope that R8 managed to survive the crash’_. The girl, no, Beth responded, “We only found you and this bag, don’t worry we haven’t looked through it!” She reached down below the bed and pulled out his travel pack. A small glimmer of hope welled in his chest as she handed him his bag, and there as he flipped it open where his sabres were packed. ‘ _Oh thank the force, something good at last’_ he took them in his hands, forgetting where he was for a second and he was transported back to Illum, when he first crafted the sabres. He caressed them reverently, about to press the emitter, before blinking and shaking his head. ‘ _Wouldn’t do any good to impale his saviour on his lightsabres, now would it?’_ He thought wryly. He looked over at Beth again, and she appeared to be entranced by the sabres, “What are they? They are really pretty…” she inquired softly, not wanting to offend with her curiosity. “Oh just family heirlooms, quite precious to me” he replied off hand, “I don’t think they work anymore”. She frowned slightly, clearly not believing the blatant lie, ‘ _I never was a good liar…curse this Jedi honesty’_. He put the sabres back into the bag, closing it and locking it with a final click. “So I suppose I should be going soon, I can’t be living off your hospitality for much longer” he gave Beth a smile, and tried to shuffle out of bed. Her eyes widened, “Oh no, you’re not going anywhere until my dad say’s you are fully healed, you won’t last long out there with a head injury confusing you”.

Alec sighed, ‘ _This is just like being back in the temple healing ward…_ ’. “What is so dangerous outside?” he inquired. She seemed to be taken quite aback by the question, “You mean you don’t know? The whole dead men walking and eating anything living?”. ‘ _Dead men walking? That would explain the dark side aura coming off the planet I felt then_ ’. “I’m afraid not, I must have hit my head rather hard it seems”. ‘ _Yes smooth Alec, real smooth, short term memory loss, she’ll really believe that’_ he chided himself. “Hmmm, I’ll have dad take a look at you again then. Until he does though, you stay in bed! I’ll bring you some food and more water in a minute” She smiled at him, and got off the edge of the bed and left the room.

He groaned and fell back, resting his head against the pillows. ‘Oh force what I am going to do now...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! I'll try to do daily updates for the story, but we'll see how it goes.


	3. Hershel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is treated and finds hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter up already! Hope you enjoy! :)

Alec didn’t know how long he had been lying in the bed for, Beth had come and gone twice bringing with her food and water. The food was plain but filling, so he had no complaints there. It was better than the mush that the Canteen in the temple served anyway. He had pondered on what Beth had told him about the dead walking again. There were some records of various viruses that could reanimate corpses after death, so that could be the case on this planet here. Speaking of the planet, from what Alec could tell, they had no advanced technology, but they were not primitive as such as some of the objects around the room hinted at some form of industry taking place at some point.

He tried reaching out to the force again. Envisioning his sabres coming to his hand, but nothing happened. There was no pain, just nothing, and that was what he hated the most. Just the lack of any confirmation that his force connection was still there, hell even pain would be worth taking if it told him he could still access it. He clenched his fist in annoyance and sat back with a huff. ‘ _I may as well resign myself to being useless at this point, what type of Jedi am I without the force?, but at least I can still fight, I’m glad I paid attention to those hand to hand combat lessons during my Padawan days’_ he snorted in amusement at the memories of those lessons, many a Padawan, himself included, didn’t see the point in fighting with fists as they had the force and lightsabres at their disposal. How mistaken he was when he watched an unarmed Master take down three Knights armed with training sabres with nothing but his bare hands and feet.

“Glad to see you are in good humour” came a deep voice from the door way, startling the Jedi. He looked up, standing in the doorway was an older man, clean shaven with a welcoming face. “I’m Hershel Greene, and the man who patched you up. You should thank the Lord that my daughters found you when they did otherwise you’d have died out there”. Hershel spoke with a chiding but warm tone, chuckling to himself, he set a medical bag down next to the bed as he moved into the room. “What were you doing out around these parts anyway? It is very odd that you ended up here.” The question was rhetorical but Alec answered anyway, “I can’t tell you even if I knew Sir, I’m sorry but I can’t remember a thing”, he crossed his metaphorical fingers hoping that Hershel would buy the lie. The man in question chuckled again, “Ah memory loss, my daughter did mention something of the kind, well that won’t do now will it.” Hershel crouched down next to him, “If you could tip your head forward please, so I can take a look at your injury.” Alec did as he requested, no point in playing the stubborn patient, he very much doubted that Hershel would have the same long suffering patience that the healers back at the temple did when Alec decided to play around.

Hershel skimmed his fingers over the closed cut, giving what Alec assumed noises of approval. “Well it looks like you are almost ready to go, what do you plan on doing with yourself?”. Alec, thought for a moment before responding, “Well I don’t know really, I guess I’ll just wander and see where the-“ he stopped himself before he said the force, instead picking up on what Hershel said earlier, “-the Lord takes me.” ‘ _I guess the Lord is their God or something of the kind_ ’. “You know, these are trying times, and I’m not getting any younger” a brief chuckle then “Instead of wandering around out there alone, how about you stay here, provided of course you can help us out around the farm”. Alec blinked, shocked, ‘ _Well that was not what I was expecting’._ He must have been quieter for longer than he thought because Hershel prompted him to respond “Son? You alright?”. “Yeah I’m ok, just shocked I guess” He gave Hershel a smile, “I thank you for the offer Sir and I think I’ll have to take you up on it, you won’t be disappointed”. Hershel gave him a nod and offered him his hand, Alec recognized this as a cultural acceptance of a deal, it was common through the galaxy, and he took Hershel’s hand in his and shook it firmly. “Glad to have you on board son, I’m sure the girls will be happy to have another hand helping around.”

“Does this mean I can get out of bed now?” Alec remarked dryly as Hershel made to leave the room. “Oh of course of course, Maggie washed your clothes, they’re over on the chair in the corner. Rather odd clothing as well, you some sort of monk?”. ‘ _Well he’s not far off…_ ’ Alec thought before responding, “Just a traveller, that’s all.” He smirked briefly, as Hershel raised his eyebrows and then left the room. Alec let out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, and swung his legs out of the bed, bracing his hands on the side, he lifted himself up. Blood rushed from his head and he felt rather dizzy, almost tripping but grabbing onto the side of the small wooden table on the side of the bed. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair with a sigh, ‘ _right, clothes that was what I was doing_ ’. Hershel’s other daughter, Maggie wasn’t it?, must have folded them as well as washed, they were neatly stacked on the chair, his boots resting against the chair legs. Alec, cracked his neck with a satisfying crack, then moved over and pulled his tunic over his head, fastening his belt around it. One of them must have changed him whilst he was out, as his own linen trousers were also washed and cleaned, and the ones he was currently wearing were far too large for him, so he pulled them off and dressed in his own trousers, cinching them underneath the belt. Feeling at home again, he threw his cloak around him, pushing his arms into the armholes and stretching. ‘ _Much better_ ', he patted his belt automatically feeling for his sabres, then he remembered that Beth had left them in the bag. He bent down and picked up his boots, before crossing back over to the bed and sitting down on it, he tugged his boots on, moving his feet around as they got used to the feeling of the leather again. Then reached below the bed for his bag. Alec paused for a second, ‘ _My sabres will probably be a great help against the dead here, but I don’t fancy revealing myself to be anything special as It’ll be harder to gain their trust if they suspect I am anything other than a normal human…_ ’, he flipped the bag open and looked at the contents, his two sabres, his comm link and data pad, both useless in this area now as he was outside Republic space with no connection to the Galactic net.  ‘I suppose I could keep my sabres hidden on the back of my belt, clip them so my cloak hides them, only to use them in desperate measures’ He hefted his sabres in his hands, and ignited the right one, pointing it well clear of anything in the room. The sabre snapped open with a hiss and the soft buzzing noise that accompanied the blade filled the room. The bright azure coloured blade lit everything up, throwing shadows across the space. Alec grinned to himself, all was not lost after all.


	4. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is introduced to the rest of the household and finds something important.

The steps creaked as Alec made his way carefully downstairs, there sitting at the table was Hershel, Beth and three other people he did not recognise. One was a fairly young woman and the other two an older couple. Beth looked up and smiled as he came down the stairs, they had clearly just been finishing up eating dinner as the remains of food lay on their plates. His cloak flowed behind him as he stepped off the bottom step, his sabres hidden from view. “Ah you’re out and about at last” that came from the younger woman, who must be Maggie. He rubbed the stubble that had grown on his chin over the last few days he had spent out or in hyperspace. “and he has agreed to stay with us. Now you have someone else to help out with the farm” that came from Hershel. Upon hearing his words, Beth seemed considerably pleased a smile lighting up her face again, Maggie seemed indifferent and the two older people seemed to have some thinly veiled hostility on their faces. I sighed internally, ‘ _It must be the robes, definitely got to be the robes_ ’. Hershel noticed as well “Come now Otis, Patricia. He has agreed to help, out of good faith, try not to make him feel unwelcome.”

 Alec waved his hand, “Oh it’s alright, I’m a stranger, I expected it”. Their faces softened at that, “Sorry lad, these are dark times, we’ve got to look after our own”, that came from the man, Otis. “It’s perfectly ok, I’ve had worse greetings” Alec winked before chuckling, “I’m just going to go and look around outside, get a lay of the land, seeing as last time I was here I was out cold.” Beth giggled at that before clamping her hand over her mouth. “That’s alright son, just don’t stray too far, don’t want to get yourself lost again when it gets dark.” Hershel gave a nod to Alec and turned back to his family.

Alec, stayed still for a moment, almost lost in thought then began to move towards the front door, pulling it open then closing it behind him. His cloak fluttered behind him in the breeze. In front of him lay a large expanse of land, clearly used for the farm, as well as barn and some other outlying buildings. He stepped off the porch of the house into the sunlight, sighing happily as he did so, feeling the warmth of a sun on his skin for the first time since he left Naboo. It was as he was standing in the sunlight that he felt a slight twinge inside his skull, not from his wound. No this was something else. Then it hit him, what felt like a faint brush of fingertips across his mind, a brief whisper of hope.

“The force…” he muttered hopefully “But how…”. He tried to access it, but was still repelled, ‘ _I need to meditate_ ’. He moved out into the open field, still in sight of the house but far enough to not be disturbed, kneeling down he folded his legs underneath him, placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes.

He envisioned himself standing in his field again, and when he opened his eyes he was there. When he turned around, the matter was still there, blocking the force, but as he got closer, the push of the dark side was not as intense as last time, and most importantly of all, there was a miniscule crack of light coming through the darkness and from that light came the faint whisper that he had heard in his head. He grit his teeth and soldiered forward, eyes clamped on that speck of light in the darkness, his vison tunnelled, focused on his objective, and he reached out.

This time, he was not throw backwards, but as he made contact with the light, it expanded, cracking the darkness around it, and the whisper got louder. He almost smiled, almost. But the light stopped expanding, still just a spot in the dark. He swore quietly under his breath, then was knocked back. He landed on his back in the middle of the meadow, the waving tendrils of darkness seemed almost mocking to him now. He had been so close, so close to pushing the dark away.

But more importantly, he pondered ‘ _What had caused it to crack like that? Would it continue to happen over time, or did something induce it to do so?_ ’ He crossed his legs and sat still for a while, thinking and keeping an eye on that mass of darkness in case anything else changed, his gaze almost always drawn to that small crack of light. Pouring over all that he had learnt, he could not find an answer, so he looked back into what had recently occurred, the crack must have occurred in the last couple of hours. Just after Hershel offered to let him stay…. _’That’s it! It must be due to the light side energies from that, the idea of compassion and care’_

He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, staring once more at the light, before he began to feel himself being dragged backwards. The force whispered in his ear, “ _Danger…..Danger…_ ” and with that he was sent back into the real world. Where upon opening his eyes he saw something not at all welcome, moving his eyes upwards he grimaced

“Oh Sith spawn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case this chapter didn't make sense:
> 
> Basically, because of Hershel's "Good deed" it allows the light side of the force to break through back into Alec's mind, it is only a small crack and will begin to build up during the first part of the story. 
> 
> It's another short chapter, but these are just trying to introduce the character to the world of the Walking dead, as well as setting the scene for the start of season 2.


	5. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has an unpleasant awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, sorry this one took longer than normal. I had uni work to do.
> 
> It's another short one, still trying to get my head around writing these characters. Enjoy! :)

“Oh Sith Spawn….”

There, standing above Alec was, what could only be described as a walking corpse. This is what Beth meant about the dead men walking. It was a literal dead person walking. The flesh was rotten, and bone showed here and there. It must have been some form of farm hand before death as it wore clothing like that what Otis wears. Its head twitched and filmy eyes found Alec’s horrified ones, and a low growl came from the remains of the things mouth, dried blood crusted around the mouth and it began to shuffle forwards, arms outstretched. Decaying hands clawing at the air.

Alec’s hands automatically went for his lightsabres before he stopped himself, he couldn’t risk showing off the technology and breaking his cover, not yet anyway. ‘ _Besides_ ’ he morbidly thought ‘ _I want to know what these things can do…_ ’. As the creature reached for him, he quickly sprang into action, rolling sideways. The decaying arm swiping at thin air. Getting to his feet, Alec launched a quick kick into the walker’s rib cage, winching slightly at the sound of splintering bone. If the walker had been living, that kick would have at least winded it, but it gave no indication of pain, just growled and continued after him.

His brow furrowed, Alec danced on the balls of his feet, waiting for the next strike. The walker lurched towards him with surprising speed, knocking him off balance. It growled again and made to bite him, decaying teeth snapping against each other. Alec’s heart began to race, ‘ _I’m not dying on this kriffing planet already!_ ’. The walkers decaying body pushed forwards again and Alec slipped to the ground, with the corpse following him. Kicking out he punched his feet into the walker’s chest, holding it off him. He reached up and placed both of his hands on the side of its neck, grimacing at the feel of the cold, dead flesh beneath his palms. Then he twisted, with a sharp crack he broke its neck. The body falling limp as the brain stopped sending signals to it. He breathed a sigh of relief, before a low groan came from the mouth of the walker. Alec’s eyes widened, as the mouth began to bite again. With a heave, he pushed the walker off him, before standing unsteadily to his feet. He stared at the unmoving body as the head grotesquely turned, searching for him. He felt bile rising in his throat, but he urged himself to keep it down. He briefly considered using his sabre on the thing, but looking towards the house he saw the others racing towards him, so he put that thought away.  

‘ _It must be something to do with the brain…_ ’ he pondered briefly, reaching up to stroke his chin, before realising his hand was covered in gore. He shuddered, lowering his land. Then turning his gaze to the ground, he found a suitably large rock for him to use. He looked down at the paralysed walker for a second, what looked like to be a large bite bound on the things right shoulder seemed to be the cause of death and thus turning. He shuddered again, briefly wondering what the person’s last thoughts might have been before they died. “It’s a mercy I suppose, go now, be one with the force” he spoke quietly, before dropping the rock on the walker’s dead, crushing its cranium and brain, gore splatted onto the side of the rock.

Alec sighed. ‘ _So this is what they face, the poor souls._ ’

“Lord above, Son are you alright?” that was Hershel, he was carrying some form of gun. Alec waved his gore covered hand “Fine, fine, just shocked”. He lifted his right hand out in front of him and to his surprise he was shaking ‘ _What is wrong with me? I’ve been in worse situations before…_ ’

“We’ve never had one stray this far into the farm, might be more around the area, Otis you go have a look around, see what you can find, Maggie and Patricia, you get rid of the body. Beth, take a look at our new friend here, Alec wasn’t it?”

Alec nodded, “Yes Sir.” He sighed, holding his cloak closer to him. He was still utterly perplexed by his shaking, ‘ _Was it due to the lack of the force?_ ’ it seemed like the only reasonable explanation to him.

As the group scattered to do their various jobs, Beth came up to Alec with a small smile, “Hey, it’s alright. I remember seeing my first one” her smile dropped at that, and her lip trembled slightly and suddenly she seemed to be quite vulnerable. “It was horrifying, but I watched you take that one on and you seemed so sure of yourself. Not many people would be able to take on one with only their fists” She smiled again, but it seemed wan.  “It’s so sad really. They are still humans under all of that…” her eyes seemed to fill with tears for a minute, and she seemed so innocent and unaware.

Alec shook his head, “I don’t think there is anything human left in that…”. She seemed startled at his words, “You don’t know that! There could be a cure for them and everything will go back to normal.” Her voice raised in pitch and she seemed to shake slightly, but whether from sadness or anger he couldn’t tell.

“Hey,hey, hey it’s alright, I’m sorry ok. You all obviously know more than I do. I’m not from around here after all” he cracked a small grin. She sniffed slightly, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my temper” she shrugged, “Shall we talk about something else?” she placed a small hand on his arm and began pulling him towards the farmhouse.

As they moved towards the farmhouse, Beth seemed to revert back to her normal, slightly shy, self.

“So where are you from then? Your accent sounds British” she spoke after a moment of silence. ‘Uh oh’ “Yeah I am British, honestly can’t remember where from though” he tapped the side of his head “Memory loss and all that”, she stopped walking then glanced at him incredulously. He kept his face straight for as long as he could before he burst out laughing.

She glared at him, before punching him in the shoulder, then looping her arm through his, they continued on their way to the farmhouse.


	6. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec works at the farm, finds something out.

A week had passed since Alec had woken up, since then he had discarded his Jedi robes in favour of some clothes that Hershel had dug out of the house. They were a tight fit on him, clearly made for someone smaller, but they were more practical than his robes. Today was a particularly hot day so he had long since discarded the shirt as it was making movement difficult. He was on wood cutting duty today, handed a two-handed axe by Hershel in the morning he had started off after breakfast, and now it must have been nearing noon. Alec took a pause, wiping the sweat from his forehead, ‘ _Force when was the last time I did manual labour this intensive? I guess there was that time on Naboo…’_ he smirked at the memory _‘Then again that wasn’t really labour’,_ despite the codes insistence on Jedi staying out of relationships Alec knew that, like himself, many of his fellow Knights bent the code quite often, particularly in this case. He shook his head, before raising the axe above his head again, swinging it down and spitting the log in two. Bending over he took the two pieces in hand and tossed them on to the ever-growing pile, before hearing a feminine giggle coming from the house. He looked up in time to see a pair of blue eyes peeking out from one of the windows, before they widened and disappeared. Another sound of laughter came from the house, this time multiple voices.

Alec shook his head and chuckled to himself. Since the family had started getting used to him, he’d often heard Maggie and Beth talking about him behind their hands when they’d think he’s not paying attention. Although he thought both sisters were fairly attractive, he would not betray Hershel’s trust and take advantage of that fact. He shook his head again and placed a new block on the cutting stand, aiming the axe and swinging down again with a grunt. As he looked up, he saw Otis’ wife Patricia carrying a brace of hens in her hands, walking towards the barn. She looked over at him briefly and waved with her free hand, before continuing towards the barn. He kept his eyes on her as she neared the barn, her demeanour changed to something more fearful. The chickens started squawking more and beginning to panic. He frowned, his eyes narrowing as she carefully climbed up the ladder on the side of the barn to the upper level, he heard some squawking and then some unearthly growls as Patricia climbed back down. Eventually the noises stopped.

Alec turned quickly before she looked back up at him. Placing another block down, he swung the axe again, whilst to the others it looked like he was just working hard, internally he was conflicted ‘ _That was odd, I don’t want to pry into their business but at the same time…something is going on’_

He was torn from his reverie when he heard a voice calling him for lunch and he looked down to realise he had more or less gone through the entire pile of wood without realising it. Alec snorted in amusement, his muscles aching from the amount of swinging he had done. With a crack of his neck he realised he probably should go back to doing his lightsabre form training lest he begin to lose his touch.

Alec as a wielder of two lightsabres specialised in the fourth form of combat, Ataru, as well as another variant known as Jar'Kai. Both were very aggressive forms, relying on speed and agility to bring the battle to close quarters, it did leave him fairly vulnerable to mass blaster fire. Alec very doubted that would be a problem on this planet.  ‘ _I’ll have to find a way to sneak off then, maybe at night_ ’. “Alec come on, lunch is ready” that was Maggie this time. He rubbed some sweat off his forehead again and planted the axe in the ground. He wandered over to the porch where he plucked his shirt off the wooden railing and shrugged it back on, buttoning it up but leaving the top two un done so to provide him with some air flow.

As he walked into the cool house Beth handed him a glass of cool water with a shy smile, he took it with a grateful nod and gulped down the water. The others were all already sat down at the table, Beth made her way towards her seat and Alec followed, placing the empty glass down then pulling a chair out and sitting. Lunch was a simple affair, some bread, cheese and ham along with some sort of juice that was yellow in colour.

As always, Hershel started the lunch with a prayer, “Bless us, O Lord, and these thy gifts. Which we are about to receive, through thy bounty through Christ our Lord we pray. Amen.” Everyone else sat around the table mumbled an “Amen” at the end of the prayer, and then began to eat. Whilst Alec absently mindedly placed food on his plate he thought back to some old holo-recordings he remembered watching, one sprang to mind:

“ _Yes, and what are they without the Force? Take the greatest Jedi Knight, strip away the Force, and what remains? They rely on it, depend on it, more than they know. Watch as one tries to hold a blaster, as they try to hold a lightsabre, and you will see nothing more than a woman – or a man. A child_ ”

He took a bite from his sandwich which he had put together and chewed slowly, thinking over the words and how right they were. What was he really without the force? Just another normal human being. Whilst the initial panic had been removed from his mind when he felt the force touch him again, he had yet to receive another sign. He finished eating his food, standing back up quickly and taking his plate over to the sink, giving it a quick scrub before putting it on the dryer.

“Going so soon Alec?” Hershel spoke.

“Yeah, I thinking of making a run, see if I can pick anything useful up.”

“Alright, just be back before dark, can’t risk you getting stuck out there”

Alec nodded and went upstairs, moving to the room that Hershel had given him. His Jedi robes were hanging in the cupboard and his lightsabers hidden under the bed in his pack. He shut the door behind him and quickly stripped out of his borrowed clothes, pulling his robes on instead. _‘Much better_ ’ He cracked his neck, and bent down to pull his pack out. He clipped his sabers to his belt and slung his pack over his shoulders.  

He made his way back downstairs, where Otis was preparing himself as well, “Mind if I come along with you? We need t’do some hunting to restock the stores”. Alec shrugged, “The more the merrier.” Otis chuckled and shrugged his hunting rifle over his shoulder. “Let’s get moving then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Uni work has to take priority.  
> I know things have been going fairly slowly but that's because Rick and the others have yet to meet up, but that'll be coming along soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fan fiction for people other than my close friends to read, constructive criticism is welcome :) 
> 
> In this AU, Jimmy does not exist, instead Alec will be filling that role but the relationship between Beth and Alec won't kick off for a while, it's not the main focus of the story.  
> This first chapter is fairly short, just introducing the main character and getting a feel for writing again. Following chapters will hopefully be longer!


End file.
